


Stop Telephoning Me

by Lunadeath02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Explicit Language, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadeath02/pseuds/Lunadeath02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin only wants to have a good time at the club, but his clingy boyfriend keeps calling him (he's kind of busy dancing, drinking, and being flirted with by a handsome blond).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Telephoning Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot idea came to me thanks to one of my favorite Lady Gaga songs: Telephone. She's the only hip-hop music (well, a few of her songs) that I like right now.

Stop Telephoning Me  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Merlin, Will/Merlin (only mentioned)  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: naughty, cheating Merlin; alcohol consumption; rimming; public sex; modern AU  
Notes: This one shot idea came to me thanks to one of my favorite Lady Gaga songs: Telephone. She's the only hip-hop music (well, a few of her songs) that I like right now.   
Summary: Merlin only wants to have a good time at the club, but his clingy boyfriend keeps calling him (he's kind of busy dancing, drinking, and being flirted with by a handsome blond).  
Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine; title (and fic idea) taken from Lady Ga Ga's song Telephone.

**

The most beautiful creature caught his eye after he ordered his drink at the bar, handing the barman his money. The dance lights illuminated the man's golden hair and his striking, blue eyes (whenever they'd open). Merlin stayed at the bar as he watched, contemplating if it was really worth it. Then his mobile vibrated in his back pocket.

"Hello?" he nearly screamed into his phone. "Will, is that--? I can barely hear you! What? No, I'm not… Will, you're breaking up, I can't hear you—look, I got to go…" his eyes fell upon the blond stud again, and it looked as if he were heading this way. Then the guy stopped as two others tried to get him to dance again, so he relented and swayed a bit as if indulging their whims, but slowly continued his way toward the bar. "Look, I'm busy, I can't talk… Goodbye, Will!" he shouted over the phone and hung up, just as Mr. Perfect made his way over.

"Hello, gorgeous," the man said. "Care to dance?"

Merlin smiled, trying to play coy and then he winked. "I'd love to, handsome. Lead the way."

 

The music thumped and throbbed through him, and it was going straight to his cock. The gorgeous blond danced in front of him at first, and then slipped around him and ended up behind him, grinding his crotch against Merlin's arse. He could feel that he was hard as well.

Well, Merlin wasn't about to let an opportunity like this get away from him. The gorgeous blond was obviously dirty dancing with him, breathing hot down his neck, their faces ghosting teasingly over each other's in a mock caress. Merlin could feel the man's stubble gently scraping his neck, and when Merlin leaned his head back and felt the very ends of his hair brush the man's shoulder he was lost. A hand, strong and much wider than his, landed on his hip to guide him back more into him, and Merlin shivered, his cock pulsing.

When the song ended and another was just beginning (a favourite song of his!) his mobile vibrated in his back pocket again. It would've felt nice, especially with the beautiful stranger sliding his hand slowly up Merlin's thigh, but he was annoyed to have been interrupted. With an apologetic look to the other man, Merlin took out his phone to answer, having seen that Will had even tried to text him but he hadn't even heard the softer noise it made when he had received it.

"What?" he said into the phone, a little rudely. "Look, I told you I'm busy, there's no need to keep calling or texting me. I told you I won't be home for a while, all right?" Merlin was still dancing softly, swaying as the man behind him held onto his hips and kept pressing against his backside. "Listen, they're playing my favourite song, and I can't talk to you, or text you, at the same time as I'm dancing, I---Will, I'll see you when I get home! Goodbye!" Merlin hit 'end' and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Pushy boyfriend?" the blond man asked into Merlin's ear.

Merlin instinctually leaned his head back farther, and the gorgeous blond snaked an arm around his body, hand sliding against his thin shirt.

"Yeah," he said against the side of the man's neck, arms coming up to go around behind the man's head. "Thinks he owns me, that I shouldn't go out and have a bit of fun."

A warm breath against Merlin's neck, and then a soft kiss. "I'm Arthur."

"Merlin," moaned Merlin. Arthur pressed more feather-light kisses, dry and soft, along Merlin's neck.

"Is it serious between you two?"

Merlin hesitated, humming low in his throat as he paused to think it through. He and Will have been on and off lovers, possible boyfriends, but Merlin was mostly in it for the sex. He had a terrible feeling that Will was with him for more than that, but the man was overly possessive in the way that was annoying, and he didn't like it whenever Merlin went out with his friends. Merlin played Will's game for the first time they went out, but afterwards it got irritating. One of the many reasons why they'd fight and break up, only to get back together again a month or two later. Then the whole cycle would start again even after Will promised not to be so clingy. Merlin was finally beginning to realize that they would never stay together because of it. This, Merlin told himself, was the last chance he was giving Will, and after that he was done.

But at the moment, unfortunately, Will was his boyfriend. But it wasn't anything Merlin was willing to persevere with.

"Not extremely serious, no," he answered after a quick reasoning within his head. Then Arthur turned him in his arms so that they were chest to chest.

"Can I buy you a drink, then?" said Arthur.

"Oh, yes," Merlin sighed, melting in those strong arms.

As promised, Arthur paid for their drinks and they carefully made their way to a private booth after sifting through dancing bodies, drinks held high so that no-one would bump them. Once settled, sitting across from each other, they got a better look at each other's faces. Arthur had the typical handsome face, long nose, strong jaw, tousled straw-colored hair and bright blue eyes, and he could see that Arthur was taking in his features as well. Merlin didn’t think he was as handsome as Arthur, not by a long shot, but Arthur must be pleased enough by what he saw since his smile grew and his eyes wouldn't stop roaming his face.

"You're even lovelier in the normal light," said Arthur. It was then that Merlin noticed Arthur's protruding Adam's apple, which bobbed a few times nervously as he drank Merlin in. Merlin sipped his drink, hoping to gain a bit more courage.

"You—you really think I'm lovely?"

"Incredibly," Arthur beamed, teeth white but slightly crooked, and it was anything but a turn-off. "Why did you think I singled you out?"

Merlin shrugged, shy. He looked away. "Dunno, really… I'm not that great."

Arthur took hold of Merlin's free hand, the one not holding tightly to his tumbler, and squeezed it in reassurance. "You are," Arthur's Adam's apple bobbed again. "You're incredibly—you're just so beautiful."

Merlin finally blushed, ducking his head. He wasn't good with the whole romance thing, but at times it would catch him unawares and turn him into a puddle of goo. "I'm not—I'm not a girl."

"Even better," said Arthur. He rubbed his thumb along the top of Merlin's hand as he continued to hold it, and as they stared at each other, Merlin could feel something between them shift. They were leaning in, about to kiss (and Merlin's stomach was rolling and his heart was pounding), but before there was any lip contact, his phone vibrated again. Merlin was annoyed enough to toss it across the dance floor, but he loved his phone too much.

"Sorry, I better see who's calling me," he said after he jumped in shock from the sudden interruption.

Of course, it was Will.

"All right, I'm really getting sick and tired of you calling me, Will. You're not going to get me home any faster by doing this, you know… buggering hell, Will, it's not that late! Will you stop calling me already? Damn it… I'm hanging up now!" he shouted. "I'll turn my phone off if you bother me again. Goodbye!" Merlin angrily hit the button. "I know I should have left my mobile at home."

"He seems like an arsehole," commented Arthur. "Should you even be with someone like that?"

"Well… it's not that I don't like him, but he can be very trying at times."

"Do you love him?"

Merlin stared, his mind screeching to a halt. This was something he'd been pondering for a while now, but of course if he was real honest with himself the answer to that question would be a big, fat no. He couldn't see himself staying with Will for ever. He shook his head.

"Don't think so, but he's not a bad bloke. He just can be… well…"

"Overbearing?" Arthur supplied. He looked almost amused, like what he had just said was a private joke.

"Extremely! But not the kind of overbearing way that is tolerable, like it could be overlooked if you really had feelings for the guy. It's the kind of overbearing that really, really grates on your nerves."

"Maybe you should break things off with him. Things might become worse later and it might make you wish you'd ended things with him a lot sooner."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to make me break up with him so you could steal me away?"

Arthur grinned, almost unapologetically. "Guilty as charged. Then again, if you really didn't want my company this evening, or me touching you in such a way, you would have let me know by now, I would think."

"I do have a mean right hook," said Merlin, fighting a smile.

"Do you box, then?" Arthur eyed him up and down. "You don't look it."

"No, I don't box or play any sport. I just jog and swim."

"You've got the build for it," Arthur winked. "Which I like."

"If you call me fey I swear I'll…"

Arthur held his hands up in mock surrender. "I wasn't, honest."

"Don't believe you," Merlin laughed.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's hand again. "I do like your long fingers, though, and your check bones, and your lips…"

"If you're just going to wax poetry at me then I'm going home to my insecure boyfriend." Merlin made to stand, but Arthur grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Wait."

Merlin slowly turned his head back to look at Arthur, who was giving him pleading eyes.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me again?"

"I have a choice this time?" Merlin smirked. He was feeling quite smug, and loved the adoration in Arthur's eyes which were directed at him.

Arthur took another swallow of his drink before setting it down and dragging Merlin back onto the dance floor. Unbidden, Merlin felt his heart slowly giving way to Arthur's advances. They danced close, and as Arthur rubbed against Merlin's arse again his mouth more bold over his neck and under his ear, he ignored the ringing of his mobile and even the vibration of receiving text after text.

**

After dancing a few more dances, bodies pressed tightly and excitement mounting, Arthur dragged him to a secluded corner where none of the lights – coloured or white – touched. There was just enough light for their eyes to adjust to, and it was dark enough to hide them from any wandering gazes. Most were too busy dancing, flirting, or drinking to pay any attention to them.

Merlin found himself with his back to the wall, Arthur all along his front, and mouth gliding heavily over his. Merlin returned the favour, sliding his mouth slick and wet over Arthur's, his tongue being forced to tangle with another, breaths warm and heaving, mixing. Merlin enveloped his arms all around Arthur's head while Arthur's arms were nearly too tight around his middle. They devoured each other for nearly two minutes, savoring the other's unique flavour, before they finally remembered they had hands too and began to touch under clothes and finally undo them. Unnoticed, they explored each other's skin: stomachs, chests, hip bones, backs, thighs, buttocks…

Arthur sucked on Merlin's collar bone too hard, leaving a mark. Merlin scratched down Arthur's back too hard, leaving red fingernail lines. They rubbed against each other, hips working casually for a while before getting harder and faster. By the time they were both half naked, and Arthur was going down on his knees, Merlin was panting for air. He hadn't been this excited in a long time.

His jeans were now down to his ankles, and Arthur pulled Merlin's cock out from his boxers. Arthur didn't waste time; he swallowed Merlin down in one go. Merlin's knees buckled and he almost fell to the floor if it weren't for the wall behind him. Arthur knew how to use his mouth that was for bloody sure. He sucked Merlin in hard, cheeks hallowing out, before slowly sliding off to tongue gently at the head, teasing, and kept on teasing as he rubbed Merlin's arse. Merlin gripped the back of Arthur's head to show his impatience.

"What would you like?" Arthur said as he kissed up Merlin's body. Merlin almost didn't hear him with how loud the music had got, but then Arthur was standing again, nibbling on Merlin's neck and gently pulling his cock as he softly asked again: "What would you like?"

"I want," Merlin moaned, hands unable to stop touching Arthur's muscled torso and down to his strong thighs. "You. Inside me. Now."

Arthur kissed up Merlin's neck and reached an ear, tugging lightly on it with his lips. "Condom?" he panted.

"Back pocket."

"Lube?" another lick.

"None," Merlin sighed, wantonly. "Sorry."

"Not a problem."

Arthur was right. It hadn't been a problem, especially with Arthur tonguing his arse so thoroughly and then using two fingers, then going back to licking. Merlin was wet and open, and so very ready. Arthur stood back up and pressed along his backside, rubbing his cock between Merlin's arse cheeks; he unrolled the condom onto his cock while Merlin wiggled his bare arse impatiently, whimpering, entire body flushed in arousal and a little embarrassment (especially thanks to their surroundings). Arthur only teased for a bit, gently touching the head around his hole, before angling up and sliding in. Merlin gasped and widened his stance more from the first feel of penetration. It hurt for only a few seconds and then was gone when Arthur gripped Merlin's hips tightly and pushed in the rest of the way. Merlin wiggled and moaned, face pressed to the wall.

With the steady beat of the music, Arthur timed his thrusts. The bass vibrated in their chests, and it drove Arthur on to a must faster rhythm than he would have started out with but Merlin wasn't complaining. He was a little sore, but it was lessening. He opened up more for Arthur, his insides turning softer even as he clenched around him. Arthur groaned loudly in his ear, thrusting harder, shallower, deeper. Their sounds were drowned out by the music. Arthur fucked with lengthened strokes, in and out, from the tip of his cock to the base, bottoming out. Arthur fucked forward, then bent his knees and fucked more up toward Merlin's tailbone, and then angled it just so to find his prostate.

Merlin let out a high-pitched gasp, embarrassingly high-pitched, and his cock throbbed in need of release. He braced himself against the wall with his palms as Arthur quickened his thrusts, and steady hard pounding that got Merlin mewing; then with just one squeeze of Arthur's hand and a slow slide down his length, Merlin was coming. He came harder than he'd ever come in his life.

Arthur wasn't far off; his hips lost the beat of the music, thumping into him more hectic than before, and then he was coming. He stiffened up against Merlin, holding his pulsing cock inside, throbbing and jerking in Merlin's grasping hole.

"Oh, holy fuck," Arthur whispered into Merlin's shoulder blade.

Merlin sighed, satisfied and boneless.

 

Will had left twenty new text messages and had tried calling ten times. Merlin turned off his phone.

 

END


End file.
